


Call My Name

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Baskerville and Jack Vessalius were walking the dark halls of the Baskerville mansion after having lost time in the gardens that afternoon. Jack kept on sneaking glances at Oswald, and this had Oswald wondering exactly what was on his mind. As they neared Oswald’s chambers, Jack leaned into him, and Oswald found the only thing on his mind was Jack’s closeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

Oswald Baskerville and Jack Vessalius were walking the dark halls of the Baskerville mansion after having lost time in the gardens that afternoon. Jack kept on sneaking glances at Oswald, and this had Oswald wondering exactly what was on his mind. As they neared Oswald’s chambers, Jack leaned into him, and Oswald found the only thing on his mind was Jack’s closeness.

“I want to change things up tonight,” Jack whispered in Oswald’s ear, the hot breath on his skin making him shudder.

Oswald was open to changing things up. Oswald was open to anything that Jack wanted, as long as it involved the two of them together. So Oswald nodded his assent and a grin spread across Jack’s face. For a fleeting moment, Oswald wondered if he had done the right thing by letting Jack have reign. And then he realised that he would forever give Jack reign because if there was a chance it would make Jack happy – Oswald would give it to him freely.

When Oswald opened the doors to his chambers, Jack danced by him, that earthy green smell filling every one of Oswald’s senses. Softly, he closed the doors and watched Jack as he trailed his fingers along the bedclothes and turned to him, eyes alight in the dimly lit room.

Oswald leaned against the closed doors, content simply watching Jack and the way he moved with such elegance and grace. Jack could have easily been a water sprite he moved so fluidly. It captivated Oswald time and time again, and yet he never tired of it.

When Jack began to move towards him, Oswald regarded him coolly. Or so he thought. All feelings of cool erased themselves from Oswald’s mind and body when Jack pressed his mouth against the racing pulse of Oswald’s neck. Oswald sagged against the doors, grateful for their sturdy hardness, for Jack was reducing him to nothing with a simple kiss. As he always did.

Oswald could feel the excited energy rolling off Jack in waves. It was almost as if they were tangible things that he could see and feel. Soon enough, Oswald’s clothes were leaving his body one by one at the mercy of Jack’s hands. And, as if without thought, Oswald’s hands followed suit. When skin was finally against skin, Oswald could not hold in the sigh that escaped through his lips. One small admittance of how he loved these moments. Jack smiled knowingly and tucked a strand of Oswald’s hair behind his ear.

Jack’s hand suddenly gripped Oswald’s, and they were moving from the door to the bed. Oswald would go anywhere Jack led him, and he would go without complaint. So he uttered no protests as Jack gently pushed him down on the bed and lowered himself on top of him. In fact, another sigh, or perhaps a moan, threatened to escape him when he felt the delicious weight of Jack’s body above his. But he held control this time and simply stared up at Jack in reverent silence.

The heat of Jack’s lips on his skin had Oswald shuddering underneath them, and eagerly awaiting their next touch. Jack made his movements erratic, unpredictable – exactly as he was. One moment those lips were on Oswald’s neck, and the next they were on his hip. The ever guessing was pleasurable in its torture, and Oswald had a feeling Jack knew this all too well.

“I want to hear you call my name,” Jack breathed.

Oswald’s heart raced at the thought. He was so controlled in every aspect of his life. These moments with Jack included. He had never called Jack’s name. He had breathed it, whispered it, moaned it and may have groaned it – but never had he called Jack’s name to the stars because he wanted the whole world to know exactly what Jack was doing to him, and exactly how much he loved it.

The thought terrified him, because Jack terrified him and his feelings for Jack terrified him. This whole _thing_ terrified him because what if Jack was not doing this for the same reasons as he? What if Jack did not dream of another life in another time where they could walk down the street hand in hand and kiss on the corner? It would break Oswald in two, and he was not so certain he could recover from such pain.

So he reigned himself in when it came to Jack – as if it would somehow discount his feelings.

“I need to hear you call my name.”

Jack’s voice broke on the word ‘need’, and Oswald looked up into those green eyes and for a fleeting moment he saw what could have been uncertainty, and Oswald had never seen Jack uncertain about anything before.

“Make me,” Oswald replied, leaning up to capture Jack’s mouth. When he pulled away again, Jack’s ever-present grin was back and the uncertainty was gone. Oswald breathed a sigh of relief at this.

Obviously the time for slow, torturing kisses was over because Jack moved his hand between Oswald’s legs and Oswald sucked in an almost imperceptible breath. Jack, knowing that this was such a release on Oswald’s behalf leaned down to kiss his lover.

Oswald’s hand dug into the skin of Jack’s shoulders as he felt that all consuming feeling start to build in him. Just when he was on the precipice Jack let go, smiling devilishly upon him. Oswald heavy breathing seemed to be the only sound in the room.

“Watch me,” Jack said, lowering himself down to Oswald’s chest, and then his stomach, his hips, and finally Jack’s face was settled between Oswald’s legs.

Oswald clenched his fingers in the sheets as Jack’s mouth closed over him. When he went to close his eyes, Jack told him to open them – to watch him. And so Oswald did.

He watched Jack’s head move to his rhythm. He watched his eyes shine with knowing. He watched his mouth – his beautiful mouth – moving on him. It was torment, but it was also greater than anything he had ever seen.

And when he felt that feeling building up, felt the pressure that came with it, he tried to keep it inside. He tried to look away from Jack’s face, but he could not. He could not bottle it up this time, and he could not look away from the face of the man he loved pleasuring him in ways he had only dreamed.

“Jack!” he cried, back arching, eyes closing, fingers clenching.

And then Jack’s face was hovering next to his, peppering kisses on his cheeks and his jaw and his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered in Oswald’s ear, and again Oswald shuddered at the feeling of Jack’s breath on his skin.

“Jack,” Oswald moaned, still coming down from the high Jack had given him.

“Thank you,” Jack replied, curling into Oswald’s side.

Oswald’s arm immediately came around him, his need to protect Jack greater than almost anything. “I love you, too,” he whispered into Jack’s hair.

And the two fell asleep wrapped up in each other, as they should be.


End file.
